


Say Yes

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Promposals [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Cute!Ian, M/M, Promposal, badboy!Mickey, highschool, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt:  Promposal 3 Parter. Part One:  Mickey is a badboy and everyone is asking him to prom, he tells everyone No, but maybe he says yes to someone.   ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two more parts coming of this. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Happy Monday Guys!!

Part One:  Bad Boy Mickey

 

Mickey rolls his eyes as the next clown asks him to prom. Like seriously? Hadn’t they all asked already? He was sure that every single girl and guy had somehow managed to get up the nerve to ask him to this stupid fucking dance. And the girl currently walking away wasn’t even single in fact her boyfriend was standing right down the hall with his arms crossed over his chest, pissed as hell.  Mickey couldn’t blame him, he’d be pissed too, but whatever. He didn’t have time to give a fucking hell. He just wanted this dance to be over, so they would all stop growing the balls to ask him like he’d say yes to them.

 

He makes it down the hallway but turns the corner when he hears the laughing.  “Come on man, do it.” He hears someone say.

“Are you out of your fucking mind man, I am not asking Mickey Milkovich to prom.” He peeks his head around. There was someone who didn’t ask? Who knew. 

“Oh come on, he hasn’t punched anyone for it, everyone’s asked. Maybe he likes dorky ass red-heads you never know.  Fifty bucks for asking, one hundred if he actually says yes.” The guy says and Mickey recognizes him as Larry.

 

“Yeah, go fuck yourself. First of all, you already owe me fifty. Second of all, everyone and their fucking sister have asked the guy to go to prom. Does he look like someone who is just waiting for the right asshole to ask him? He’s not even gay, and if he were, why the fuck would he go with me? I’m not asking him, so fuck off.” The redhead says and Mickey kind of smiles. He recognizes him now. Ian Gallagher. Cute kid.

 

“Oh come on, You’ve had a crush on him since forever, one chance to talk to him.” Larry continues his prodding.

“Yeah and that’s the impression I want to make dickbreath, Ian Gallagher, same as all the rest of the princesses asking, no begging like some fucking little bitch for his highness, to take me to prom and make just one of my dreams come true.  Now go fuck yourself, and give me my money.”

 

“You need the money Ian….aren’t you short on the squirrel fund about 200 dollars.  Okay, I’ll make it even better.  Fifty right now because I owe you,  fifty just for asking, another for making it some grand gesture, in front of the entire school. And 100 more if he says yes.  So even if he turns you down…”

 

“Which he will.”

 

“Even if he does, that’s half of what you need man,” Larry says. “What are your other options.”

 

“Dancing at the fairy tale,” Ian says

 

“gross man. Come on are you saying asking Mickey to prom is worse than that.”

 

  
“Quite possibly.”

 

\--

 

Mickey doesn’t stick around to hear what Ian’s final decision would be.  He felt bad for the kid, he needed money and his douchebag friend was dangling in front of him. He didn’t miss that part about the red-head having a crush on him, how could he, the ginger was quite cute after all. But he went about his business. He kind of wondered if assface Larry would convince Ian to ask him, he was kind of intrigued to see what grand gesture the red-head would come up with.

 

 

“I can’t fucking do this.” Ian sighs.

“We need the money man. I know you don’t want to.” Lip says shaking his head. “If you’d just let me beat the money out of the fuckhead…” Lips says smirking.

 

“Fuck off. It’s only half though. If I go in there and do this. He’s gonna turn me down, like everyone else and then I'm embarrassed and I still have to go fucking whore myself out for 100 dollars.”

 

“I could talk to him for you,” Lip says.

 

“What?”

 

“You know, give Mickey a heads up that you need him to say yes. Larry never said that you actually had to go with him. He just has to say yes right?”

 

“Don’t you dare Lip. Fuck it, I’m doing it.” Ian says and walks into the school.  Everyone is scattered about the hallways before school and he spots him, Mickey Milkovich leaned up against the lockers, an upset girl running from him, great he made this one cry, what would he do to him?  Fuck it.

 

He goes up to the top of the stairs and takes in a deep breath.  “Hey, Mickey!!” He calls out and everyone looks at him like he’s crazy.  Asking Mickey semi-privately was one thing but this shit.

 

“He’s gonna do it? Holy fuck.” Larry says and he sees Lip roll his eyes and flip the fucker off. Good.  

 

“Yeah?” Mickey says and he looks up at the red-head looking around the room. He’s freaking out, Mickey can tell. So he decided, that makes Mickey smirk a little.  “Red-riding hood, you gonna speak or just stand up there?” He asks and Ian takes in a deep breath.

 

“Will you go to prom with me?” he calls out. And he turns away for a second, he waits for the loud and resounding no but he hears nothing, great, he figures Mickey just shook his head and walked away, so he turns towards the stairs and starts walking down them but he is met by Mickey Milkovich.

“You call that grand and romantic?” he smirks.

 

“Um..No…”

 

“Good because that was shit. Where're my flowers? The music, come on man if you’re gonna shout it out in front of the whole school, gimme some umff.” Mickey says laughing.

 

“You’re gonna say no anyway, why does it matter?” Ian says.

 

“What makes you think that? Why ask if you are so sure?” Mickey says playfully.  Ian just looks around.  “Right, money on the line right.” Mickey whispers and Ian sighs.

 

“Fucking Lip.” He says and shakes his head. “Sorry.” He says walking away and his arms are grabbed.

 

“I believe I haven’t answered you yet firecrotch,” Mickey says. And Ian turns and looks at him curiously... “Can’t believe I’m doing this.” Mickey shakes his head again.  “Yes, I’ll go to fucking prom with you.” And then Mickey smiles, people turn towards him, eyes practically popping out of their head.

 

“What?” Ian asks, even though he’s half sure that the night will never happen, he can’t fucking breathe.

 

“I said yes dickhead. So I’ll pick you up at 7 on Friday.  You better dress up beauty queen.” Mickey says and walks off.

 

 

“I swear I didn’t talk to him, He actually said yes.” Lip shakes his head.

 

“He said yes, yeah, but he didn’t mean it. So where's the popcorn.” He says.

“Oh fuck off, go get ready, if he doesn’t show, you can still go, or whatever. Just do it.” Lip says shaking his head and sending Ian upstairs.

 

 

Mickey shows up at Ian’s house exactly when he said he would and Lip Gallagher answers the door.

 

“Should have made Larry pay more for you showin’ up,” Lip says smirking.

 

“Fuck off Gallagher. Where’s Polly Pocket at?” He says and Lip just starts laughing.

 

“Ian!!! Your fucking date is here!! Don’t forget to bring a gun.” He calls out and Mickey flips him off.

\--

 

“You came,” Ian says and Mickey smirks.

 

“Not yet. But the night is still young.” He says licking his lips and Ian stills. What was happening?  “Don’t tell me you don’t put out on the first date red, Because that would be a crying shame.  But tell me, how many dates to I have to take you on…?” Mickey says playfully and Ian just can’t speak, as they walk out of the door to Mickey’s car.

 

Mickey Milkovich hadn’t intended on going to prom, but as he looked at the flustered red-head, he was glad he said yes this one time, and he had a feeling he would be saying yes to a hell of a lot more concerning this red-head, and he was strangely fine with that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the times Mickey Milkovich said yes...and the one time he didn't.

Say Yes  part 2 :  

Prom was the first time it had happened. Mickey had fully planned on not even going to prom, he had better shit to do with his life. Sure he told himself saying yes to the red-head was out of pity, maybe even a little bit to piss that Larry guy off because he was a douche. The reality was that wasn’t it at all he kinda liked the cute dorky redhead and figured saying yes to one prom date was harmless. Right? Right? Well wrong. That one decision would be the beginning of Mickey saying yes to those puppy dog eyes. That’s exactly what they were. When Ian wanted something he got this look on his face and it could only be compared to that of a kicked puppy.

That was how he not only ended up at prom but ended up dancing all night with the happy little redhead. It was also how he ended up spending the weekend after prom laughing and playing video games on his couch with Ian.

 

And if it had ended there...okay fine. No big loss, a weekend with a cute guy. But that’s when it really started after All wasn’t it. The first day back at school Ian didn’t even approach him, he just kept his distance down the hall, but he kept looking at him, his eyes all wanting, like he was contemplating doing something crazy like asking Mickey to hold his hand down the hallway or kiss him which Mickey absolutely did not do....that look made Mickey want to do those things.

 

He didn’t of course, not at first. Instead of walking up to Ian and giving him what he so obviously wanted, he nodded but kept walking. He saw the look of disappointment, but Ian didn’t say a word. He didn’t like that look he decided. That might have been why at lunchtime he decided to sit and Ian’s table instead of his usual table.  He made idle conversation with Ian across the table. He seemed to smile a little at Mickey. This would happen for three days, Ian and his sad eyes, but he hadn’t asked him anything yet, so Mickey remained in control until the third day when Ian came up to him in the hallway.

 

“Mickey…would you like to…”  Deep breaths Milkovich. Those damn eyes. “come hang out with me tonight?” he had asked. Okay, that wasn’t so bad. Mickey nodded at him. Ian looked so happy at that moment, just by Mickey nodding in agreeance at the suggestion. Mickey realized how fucked he was where Ian was concerned.  Later that day Mickey was getting a little excited to spend time with Ian. At lunch, he walked into the lunch room and went to Ian’s table but the happy  Ian from earlier was gone. He looked tired and frustrated.  “Hey Man…You okay?” Mickey asked him and Ian shook his head.

 

He looked sullen and sad when he said that he had to cancel the plans tonight. Mickey shrugged it off at lunch but he kept thinking about that sad look on Ian’s face, it was something else, something behind his eyes that made them darker than normal. Mickey didn’t like that, so he came up with a plan. He found a way to get his sister involved in his scheme. She did work in the office in 5th period after all and had a note sent to Ian's class, getting him into the hallway.  Ian sighed obviously thinking he was in trouble but instead was met by Mickey halfway  down the hall.

 

“Come with me,” Mickey said holding out his hand. Giving Ian the perfect opportunity to take it. Ian did but looked at him confused. 

“I have to go to the office.” He sated and Mickey shook his head.

 

“No, you don’t. Come on, we don’t have all day.” He said and Ian followed after him, still confused but Mickey liked how Ian help looking down at their linked hands and he seemed a little happier.

 

Mickey took him to the dugouts for the first time that afternoon. They hung out, where Ian told him he had to cancel because his mother was at his house, and he didn’t even want to go home. He talked about his parents and Mickey listened intently. It wasn’t until school was already out, and the sun had started to fall that Mickey decided he had better get home.  They passed a tree on the walk home and Ian stopped thinking something over in his head. Mickey looked over at him and leaned up against the tree waiting for whatever question Ian would ask that he was sure he would say yes to.

 

“Thank you for today.” Ian said lightly, edging closer to Mickey, causing Mickey’s breath to hitch slightly in the back of his throat. On the outside, he was calm and collected and he nodded, on the inside, he knew what Ian wanted. He sighed and rolled his eyes when Ian backed up a little, seeming to think better of asking or doing what he wanted.  Fucking ginger.  So Mickey pulled him back to him and kissed him.

 

Turns out Ian didn’t always have to ask the question to get the answer he was looking for.

 

\---x---x---

 

The day had come as Mickey surely knew it would. Ian wanted to make things official. The thing was after weeks of hanging out and practically being attached at the hip. In mickey’s mind, it didn’t need to be said really. He liked Ian, Ian obviously liked him.

 

Ian no longer was shy about coming up to him anywhere and talking to him. Flirting with him, or giving any sort of affection. He also knew when to keep his distance..around certain members of his family. To Mickey, all of that said there was no need to be made official, but of course, Ian wanted to hear it anyway.  He could tell in the little ways he did things before Ian even said anything. 

 

One day, Ian had been acting a lot more put off than usual. He seemed to be getting shy about something and Mickey knew, he knew what was coming next he had prepared himself for the words. Prepared why they didn’t need to be said, but looking at Ian, he knew that as soon as the question was asked, yes would be the only answer that would leave his lips.

 

“Are we a couple or not.” Ian had asked while they were laying next to each other in bed that evening and Mickey had laughed. He hadn’t meant to, and by Ian’s sad expression he thought Mickey was laughing at the idea of them being anything more than hat they were and not the actual reason. Because it was utterly ridiculous to him that it needed to be said.  Of course, they were. He spent all his time with Ian, every waking moment was spent with the redhead there was absolutely no doubt about that at all. Absolutely none.

 

“Guess that’s my answer. I’m gonna go…” Ian says and Mickey laughs even harder, he didn’t mean to he really didn’t..its just.

 

“You’re mad.” Mickey states. No question in his tone.

 

“No. I’m not mad, just need to…study.”

 

“Ian…” He starts looking at him, smiling a little at his dork…of a boyfriend. Well about to be boyfriend. Same difference.  Ian just looks at him, trying to put his best face forward and he just leans down and kisses Mickey before straightening back up and going to walk out.

 

“Ian…You cant go home.” Mickey says.

 

“Why not?” Ian asks confused.  What was Mickey going to do with this kid?

 

“Because this is your house. Wanna tell me how your not mad again?” Ian sighs.

 

“I’m not mad…Just disappointed that you find the idea of being with me…laughable.”  He sulks, and Mickey pulls him down to the bed and moves to straddle him.

 

“Ian…I didn’t laugh at the idea of us being a couple. I laughed because we kinda already are. You need me to say it…that’s fine. We are a couple…” He watches as Ian’s face lights up reminding him, why he does these things he thinks are stupid.  That smile is everything he needs most days. Not that he would admit that.

 

\--

 

Mickey had slowly built a life on saying yes to Ian…He knew that he wasn’t stupid…Its how he had ended up at prom with him, in a relationship with him, and ultimately after high school, moving in with him. Every one of those moments had started with a question…he really didn’t think Ian quite new the power he had over him and that was just fine…he would like to keep it that way or he would be screwed for the rest of his life.

 

Yes, the rest of his life.

 

That was the thing. He had spent years of his life saying yes to Ian Gallagher, and here he was in a small shop, hoping when the tables were turned that he was equally as hard to say no to.  This was the day.  The one time since he and Ian had been together that he was the one planning on asking a question.  The Question.  The biggest question…and he was not nervous…fuck anybody who thought he was…like his sister. 

 

Mandy was having a nice time making fun of Mickey. Calling him out for being in love, calling him out for…being such a girl.  He had punched her in the arm for that last remark. Fuckin’ bitch, and yet, he here was. Walking out of the store with the perfect ring, walking down the street, back home.  

 

He was the one pacing his apartment when Ian came home from work, He was the one freaking out so much that instead of being romantic…instead of doing what he had planned with the wining and the dining…he literally just stood up in the middle of the living room.

 

“Marry me.” He said. Yeah, he was fucking this up, Ian turned with wide eyes and looked at him, stared at him.

 

“How much of that have you had?” was Ian’s response, pointing at the alcohol. Yeah, he was fucking this up. And that was his response…which set Mickey off.

 

“I have said yes to every single thing you have ever wanted from me, every single thing, because of those sad beautiful amazing eyes, and that’s your response when I ask you something one time. When I ask you the most important thing I will ever ask you.  I ask you to marry me, and you ask if I'm drunk. Thanks a lot.” Mickey ranted…Mickey never ranted. 

 

Ian must have noticed that because before he knew it he was being shut up by Ian’s lips on his. He opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.

 

“You're really asking me right now?” Ian asks curiously, still caught off guard. He had to push for everything they had built in this relationship…Mickey logically knew this was a shock. He knew that. But he just nodded, waiting, waiting for the words that would make all this bullshit worth it.

 

“of course I will marry you.  I’m unbelievably in love with you Mickey.”   Mickey let out the breath he was holding and attacked his boyfriend…no Fiance, kissing him and undressing him quickly.

 

“I don’t know how you even do it. Asking all those fucking questions all the time…That shit is nervewracking.”  Mickey said as he led Ian into the bedroom to properly celebrate the first time he didn’t say yes to Ian Gallagher, but Ian said yes to him.

‘ 

**Author's Note:**

> MysticallyGallavich (tumblr), accepting prompts


End file.
